The present invention relates to a liquid injected screw compressor and in particular the controller of such a screw compressor during a transition from an unloaded state, in brief unloaded, whereby no compressed gas is taken off, to a loaded situation, in brief loaded, whereby the screw compressor must supply compressed gas, for example compressed air.